


7/11

by jay_1618



Series: Gallavich||One Shots [10]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: 7/11, Doritos - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Slushie, Weird Holidays, free slurpee, slurpee, something big, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 18:30:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11492181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jay_1618/pseuds/jay_1618
Summary: One Shot Prompt: Ian and Mickey celebrate 7/11.





	7/11

**Author's Note:**

> Song for One Shot: Couldn't find one :/

Ian woke up in Mickey's bed with Mick laying in front of him. It was currently four in the afternoon and it was still 7/11. He smiled and kissed Mickey's head softly,  
"Mickeyyyy... Wake uppp...." He whispered and kissed his lover again.

Mickey stirred in his sleep before finally waking up to the shower of kisses Ian gave him. He smiled tiredly and turned to face Ian. He felt a set of soft, pink lips peck his own and his smile grew,  
"Hey..." Mick brought a hand up to caress the ginger's face so he could return the kiss, "What time is it?"

Ian looked up, soon having to shield his eyes from the sunlight seeping in through the window, to find the clock in the room. He squinted at the red digital numbers, "Four twenty-six." He looked back at Mick and kissed his nose before getting up from the bed, "We never went to get the free Slurpees from 7/11.. Wanna go?" He pulled his pants on and already had his boxers and Mickey's tank on.

The older male shielded his eyes to look up at the younger male, for the light was shining in his eyes, "We get free Slurpees? Why?"   
His eyes adjusted and were now taking in the sight of Ian at the moment.. How his tank that was a bit loose on him fit Ian perfectly... Hugging his muscles and showing off his shape...

The younger male chuckled, "It's July eleventh! 7/11 gives out free Slurpees each year!"   
He knew Mickey was currently checking him out, so he decided to stretch to tease Mick a bit. He eyed Mickey as he stretched both of his arms up above his head. He heard his arms pop in the process.

Mickey got out of bed now, "Well shit, sign me the fuck up!" He laughed with Ian as he went to pull on his sweatpants and his black muscle tee.

Ian giggled and grabbed Mick's hand in his as he headed down the hallway of the Milkovich house.  
"First things first, we need to grab a cup to fill the ever loving shit out of it."  
Ian went into the kitchen and let go of the shorter man's hand to open a cupboard full of cheap, plastic cups.

Mickey trailed behind and looked up at the selection of cups before them. He chewed the inside of his cheek as he searched for this one cup he had that was huge as fuck.  
"There. See that big red one with the white lid? That's big enough, right?" He smirked slightly. He needed Ian to grab it, for he was shorter.

"Yeah, definitely." Ian bit his lip, "Why don't you reach for it?"  
Ian fucking knew Mick was too short and it would be so adorable to see the struggle of him on his tip toes. Better yet, to see him climb onto the counter if he had to.

Dread filled Mick's entire being. He knew Ian wanted him to suffer... But if it made him happy...  
He sighed and went over to try to get the water bottle. He flicked Ian off before he reached up.  
"Fuck..." He swore under his breath, for he thought he was actually close to getting it. He hated himself for even doing a small little hop to try a second time.   
He groaned, "Fuck, Ian. Come on, just grab it, man.." He looked back at the guy who stared at him with amusement etched onto his smug face.

Ian chuckled and effortlessly reached for the cup. He then bowed with the cup in his hand to purposely show off how he reached the cup with ease before handing it to the older man before him.  
"I believe this belongs to you."  
Mickey scoffed and rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah.. Fuck off.... Real cute." He finished with a laugh.  
"Now, I just need to find something big for me..." Ian said as his eyes drifted around the kitchen to look for another cup that had the potential of carrying a supreme amount of slushie.

Mickey bit his lip and grabbed Ian's clothed junk, "There's somethin' big for ya..." He smirked.  
Ian laughed, "Maybe for you.. I'm good, next." He went back to searching for a big cup.  
The dark brunette chuckled and looked down at the huge red container he held.   
He chewed the inside of his cheek, "I mean, I wouldn't really be able to finish this whole damn thing, Ian..." His face was heating up now cause, at the moment, he was trying to be cute, "I was thinking we'd share?" He held up the cup and tried on an adorable face along with a lateral tongue click as a vocal nudge/wink.

Ian turned to look back at Mickey again and didn't even try to bite back a small smile on his face. Mick was so adorable sometimes when he wanted to be.  
Ian bit his lip with his small smile still present, "Yeah.. Okay..." That smile grew when Mick leaned in to press a kiss to his lips.

Mickey smiled and pulled away, "Alright, let's get the free slush! Maybe mix some beer in that bitch.." He chuckled and walked out of the house with Ian. They made their way for the L pink line.  
  


Ian and Mickey got off the train and began to walk towards the 7/11.  
"Which flavour should we get?" Ian asked as he looked at the selection of flavours with Mickey. There was Sour Apple, Pepsi Fire, Watermelon, Sour Cherry, Coco-Cola, 7 Up, and Peach Lemonade.  
"I'd get Coke and Sour Cherry." He said before turning to Mick who was still looking at the selection.

"Alright, Sour Apple and Watermelon sound good to you?" Mickey began to take off the cap of their red cup.   
"Yeah, sounds amazing actually." Ian chuckled and watched as the older male began to fill up their huge cup with slush.   
Once Mick got all four flavours they went to leave.

Ian stopped at the door and looked back at the whole store, "Why don't we get some snacks or something?"  
He looked at the chip aisle and saw a nice bag of Doritos.

Mickey stopped at the door as well and looked back at Ian, "You brought money or somethin'? Cause I just brought this.." He said as he held up the red container filled with Slurpee.

The ginger bit his lip and fished through his jean pockets and found a couple of stay bills.   
"Three dollars.." He sighed. The Doritos were three forty-nine plus tax...

The other male chewed the inside of his cheek, "Steal it..?" He said quietly so only Ian could hear.   
"What?! No! I'm just gonna try to reason.." Ian whispered back before going up to the front counter.   
Mickey sighed and rolled his eyes before following behind Ian.

"Three ninety-four." The clerk said.   
Ian gulped, "Oh... Shit.. I only brought three..." He held up the three flimsy bills.   
The man raised an eyebrow and looked over behind Ian. He soon pointed out smaller bags, "Those are two fifty plus tax."  
Ian chewed the inside of his cheek and looked back at the small bags that were affordable. He then glanced over at Mickey who stared back with a smug look. He sighed and put on a small smile before turning back to the man behind the counter.   
"Sorry but..."  
The guy looked at Ian weirdly.   
Ian quickly slammed the three dollars and snatched the bag of Doritos, "Babe, run!"

Mickey's smirk grew as he watched Ian run out of the store with the stolen bag of chips before flicking off the shocked store owner and following behind his boyfriend.   
"So much for reasoning, huh?" Mick shouted as he desperately tried to catch up with Ian, "I told you to just steal it!"  
"Fuck off!" Ian said with a chuckle as he kept running to the pink line station.   
Mickey finally caught up to Ian with the red container of Slurpee held close to his chest. He heard the man yelling at them from where he stood outside his store.   
Mickey and Ian laughed as they kept running. They soon made it to the station and were just in time to catch the line going to their neighbourhood.   
"That shit was funny!" The dark brunette said in pants as they now sat next to each other on the train.

"Yeah... Yeah it was... The slushie alright?" Ian looked down at the red cup that sat in Mick's lap.   
"Yeah, your Doritos doin' fine?" Mickey snickered.   
The younger male playfully punched the older one's arm, "Hey... Got us a snack to enjoy with the drink..." He opened the bag of chips and ate one, the familiar cheesy taste invading his tastebuds.

"True.. Still don't understand why you gave the douche your three dollars..."   
Mickey reached over to grab a cheese dust covered chip.   
"I don't know either, okay? At least I paid for most of it..." Ian chuckled slightly and looked over at Mickey, "Can I have some slushie?"  
Mick nodded and screwed off the lid of the red cup before handing it over to Ian.

Ian took a sip and smiled, "Perfect.... Might need the beer still though.." He passed it to Mickey and watched as he drank some of it.   
"For sure adding the beer. It'll make it better."  
They soon came to their stop and made it back to the Milkovich house.

Mickey went straight to the kitchen and opened the fridge to grab a beer. Once he added some to the Slurpee, he took a sip and smirked,  
"Yeah, way better.." He came into the living room and sat next to Ian on the couch. He handed the red cup to him and got some Doritos in return.

The red head drank some of the improved slushie, "Mmm.. For sure better."  
The couple continued to enjoy the cold, icy beverage along with the partially stolen chips.


End file.
